


One Minute

by Giggleteehee



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Set after chapter 222
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenalee accidentally runs into Allen and his small group and is happy to see him at first glance. However that doesn't last long when she realises that it's not actually Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Minute

 

It was a mission that led Lenalee to the town. Your simple everyday exorcist mission to get rid of akuma wreaking havoc. Nothing more nothing less. That was all she expected but wasn’t all she found.

As she stalked the streets in search of possible threats she came across movement in an ally. Instantly her senses spiked and she followed the suspicious figure. Rounding each corning she got closer and closer until finally she could sneak up on it.

Whirling around the last corning she struck the body and pinned it to a wall. It let out a painful yelp and twisted its neck to see her. Instantly she regretted her actions.

“Johnny!?” She gasped, letting him go

“Lenalee?” He looked just as shocked as her.

She was about to reply when she heard footsteps, followed by two more figures. She stared at them in astonishment. Or really one in particular.

“Lenalee Lee.” Link recognised.

She ignored him. Her eyes were on caught in the grey sky of the white haired boy. “Allen.” She said barely above a whisper. He just stared.

“Allen!” She said louder as she ran towards him.

He opened his arms and she was more than happy to run into them when something stopped her. Still a few strides away from Allen’s embrace she paused and regarded the boy again. This time in a new light.

“Lenalee?” He looked confused, arms open awkwardly “What’s wrong?”

“You’re not Allen.” She answered bitterly

“What?” He pulled his arms back and looked genuinely hurt. “What do you mean? Lenalee, it’s me.”

“No.” She took a step away and felt a lump in her throat “I thought you were Allen but you’re not.”

“I am.” He tried again but she barely let him finish

“Where’s Allen?” She turned to Link who just looked at her.

“What happened to Allen?” She turned to Johnny who made an effort to look away from her.

“Nothing, I’m right here.” The imposter still tried

“Oh please.” She hissed as she turned to regard him with loathing “I know Allen and you’re not him. You… you must be the fourteenth.” she realised bitterly.

He stared at her with for a few more seconds before the mask seemed to fall and revealed a face that wasn’t Allen, even though it was on his body. He’s eyes grew colder than she could’ve imagined possible and his smile was worse than her nightmares.

“You’re smarter than you look.” He had the audacity to laugh.

She tried to glare him down but knew with eyes like his it was a lost course. “Where. Is. Allen.” Her voice grew rougher with each word she grinded out

“Not here, clearly.”

“Then bring him here.” She balled her hands into fists.

He made a show of thinking “Nah, I don’t think I will.”

“Give him back.” She ordered, feeling her nails cut into her palms

“Lenalee,” Johnny attempted to get her attention away from the figure in front of her but she didn’t seem to hear him

“Give Allen back!”

“No.” He answered immediately.

Her eyes stung from rage but she refused to show him any emotion other than hatred. “Give Allen Walker back his body. It’s his body not yours so stop messing around and give it back!”

“Now who gave you the idea this was ever his body?” He asked so smoothly she hoped it was a joke but from the look in his eyes she knew it wasn’t. “Do you really think this body ever belonged to him? I take it back, you’re not smarter than you look.”

She was so shocked that it started to numb the pain but then she knew he’d be winning and she couldn’t have that. “You don’t know anything. If that body was never Allen’s then why did he have it? Why can I tell the difference between Allen and the monster? Whether it started as his or not it ended up belonging to him so give it back.”

For the first time the fourteenth felt a little shocked. She had a point, people could tell the difference. However it didn’t matter. “Would if I could dear but I’m afraid you’re too late. Allen Walker is gone.”

“No he’s not, trust me I’d know.” She was so sure he felt it.

His smile grew wider “Oh really? Then why has he stopped fighting? Why am I so easily in control of _his_ body?”

“Because your ego is hard to match.” She deadpanned.

He laughed. “Maybe but either why he isn’t coming back.” He took a step closer to her and leaned in “Face the facts, Allen Walker is dead.”

He had just enough time to realise what she was doing the second after she’d done it. With speed he didn’t know anyone had she activated her innocence, Dark Boot. Then with furiously impossible strength she kicked him across the face and sent him through a brick wall.

She would’ve gone for something lower, between his knees but it was Allen’s body. So she went for the next best thing before stomping away.

Slowly Link and Johnny approached what looked like a dead body under rumble.

 

* * *

 

Lenalee was furious as she stormed the streets. She had managed to hold in her tears until now. Now they rolled down her cheeks and she couldn't care less.

She couldn’t take it all, not anymore. Lavi and Bookman was missing, Kanda had gone off to be a general and now she was being told that Allen was gone. Things were just going from bad to worse and she couldn’t take it anymore.

She sniffed and wiped her tears on her sleeves when someone spoke behind her. “You think I’d just let you walk away after you did that?”

She turned, shocked at the sudden out burst to be face to face with the 14th. She flinched her face away so he couldn’t see her crying but it was too late. He stood there gaping at the crying figure.

“Why are you leaking?” He asked with no sincerity at all

“It’s called crying and it’s none of your business!” She scolded

“Oh is that what it is? Not every attractive, if you ask me.”

She moved to kick him again but sadly he’d learnt better and backed up. “I wasn’t, now leave me alone.” She continued to storm off.

To her remorse he followed. “You know not a lot of people can get the drop on me, not to mention that’s one hell of a kick you’ve got there.”

She gives an exasperated sigh “I’m an exorcist for a reason. My innocents is-”

“Dark boots.” He finished and she glanced back at him. He was looking at the sky “But not the original dark boots, you changed them. It happened when the first level four attacked the order. The two of you fought together.” He looked down at her as he said that last statement.

She didn’t know how to feel about him knowing that. Just mentioning it brought back memories, not particularly good ones and it hurt. Her time with Tapp and the other science members and how hard that time had been but at least everyone was there. She especially remembered Allen.

“Give me Allen.” She found herself saying. The 14th opened his mouth but she cut him off “Just for a minute. I only want to talk to him for a minute.”

He watched her for a while and she thought he wouldn’t do it. Finally he nodded. “One minute it is.”

He closed his eye and Lenalee wondered what would happen. Would she be able to tell? Would Allen still be Allen? Would he even want to see her? Would she kill him? She didn’t get to think anymore before he reopened his eyes.

She knew. She knew from his crooked smile and awkward stance. He opened his mouth and got half her name out before she punched him in the face... And then the gut.

“Ow.” He clutched his stomach with one hand and his face with the other.

She glared down at him, tears burning. “Be thankful I didn’t kick you.”

“Trust me I am.” He smiled down at her as he straightened himself.

Her rage boiled and she let it all out. “How could you? Why would you? I can’t believe you Allen!” She stalked towards him until his back was against a wall

“Lenalee,” He held his hands up in surrender “Let me explain.”

“Oh trust me you will but first I’m going to kill you.” She snarled “Do you know what I’ve been through? All the things I’ve been doing to try help you in even the slightest way? And then when I finally see you again it’s that creepy 14th person. He told me you stopped fighting, he told me you were dead! I didn’t believe him but it was hard to hear those things.”

He waited for her breathing to ease before speaking. When he did it was his usual calm, soothing voice. “I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t mean much but I am. Things haven’t gone quite how I expected them to.”

“And?” She asked when he’d stopped talking.

He took a breath. “The 14th has a family and people that need him, that love him. He was right when he said this body was never really mine. It was always ours but after…” he paused not really wanting to tell her what happened. “Recent events I couldn’t do it anymore. He deserves to be out as much as I do. You were right when you said his ego was hard to match, in the end he won and I’m ok with that.”

“Well I’m not.” She huffed the second he’d finished talking “You have people who love and need you too. Friends and family that want to be with you. Why does he get to be happy and you don’t?”

He looked into her eyes and saw the fire he’d grown accustom to. It was ferocious but warming and he loved it. “I am happy, Lenalee. All of this might finally come to an end.”

“At what cost? You?” He turned away “I’ve nearly lost you enough times Allen. I will _not_ lose you for good.”

“Lenalee,” He tried but she didn’t let him

“Aren’t we enough? Everyone at the order who’s hoping, praying for you to come back?” She hesitated before adding her final point and focusing on the ground. “Aren’t I enough?”

Allen was shocked at the comment, not that she knew since she wasn’t looking at him. He’d never thought Lenalee would care about him that much. It was nice to know and he honestly wanted to tell her the same but couldn’t bring himself to do it. She didn’t deserve someone like him.

“I’m sorry Lenalee but I don’t deserve you.” He voiced.

She looked up at him again to see his sad smile but honest eyes. He truly thought he didn’t deserve her.

“Idiot.” She mumbled as she gripped his collar and yanked him down.

He yelped before his lips crushed against hers. It was a little painful but he was too lost in the fact that her lips were warmer and nicer than he could’ve imagined. It wasn’t long but it felt like it’d lasted a life time before her finally pulled back.

Allen gaped at her as she glared at him, not a single blush on her cheeks. “That’s not for you to decide.”

He couldn’t help it, he cracked up laughing and clenched his side. Slowly Lenalee processed what she’d did and her face lit up like a candle as Allen continued laughing. Lenalee pouted and kicked his shin. He sobered up as he cringed and looked down at her.

“Sorry, couldn’t help it.” Slowly, as if scared he might startle her he lifted a hand to her burning cheek “You’re more than enough.”

Her blush died a little and she help his hand in her own and leaned her head into it more. “But you still won’t come back will you?”

“No, I can’t. With everything happening it’s still too soon.”

She signed and simply asked “When?”

“I don’t know.” He told her truthfully.

She grunted at that and he chuckled “Of course you don’t.” leaning forward she rested her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her in a delicate hug.

It’d been over a minute, they both knew it. Neither knew how much longer they had but no matter what it wouldn’t be long enough. So they just continued to stand there in each other’s arms.

Eventually Allen felt something slowly stirring in him and knew it was the 14th way of signalling him for his time up. Pulling Lenalee back a little she saw it too but put on a smile.

“Your hair’s grown.” Allen noted, taking some between his fingers

“That’s what happens when you disappear for a long time.” She pointed out

“Guess I’ll just have to try not be gone for an extended period of time.” He smiled and an old glint returned to his eye, for just a second

“I guess so.” She went on her tip toes to kiss him one more time, knowing that despite what he said she wouldn’t see him for a while.

He didn’t hesitate to return the kiss this time. Pulling back and smiling at each other one last time Allen push Lenalee away. Getting the message she stepped back to give him space.

“See you later.” He finished

“See you soon.” She promised and watch Allen close his eyes.

When they reopened she knew the 14th had returned by the coldness he oozed. He didn’t say anything but regarded her questionably. She simply nodded her thanks and went to leave, having no more business when she realised she was wrong. She did have one more thing.

“Hey,” She turned to see him still looking at her. He raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to get Allen back, you know that right?”

“Oh are you?” He eventually spoke with a hit of a smile

“Yeah, whether you like it or not.” She put simply before leaving once and for all.

The 14th stayed there for a while before walking away himself. His smile was still there, though he barely noticed. He was too lost in thought.

“Looks like things will be a little more interesting.” He concluded and went to find Johnny and Link.

Lenalee made her way home to be bomb barded by the science members. Apparently Kamui had had the awful feeling that something impure had happened to his sweet, perfect Lenalee. He’d also gotten the sudden urge for Allen Walker’s blood.

“You wouldn’t have any idea why, would you?”

She shrugged innocently before skipping away “Nope.”

They all knew she was lying but knew better than to ask. Lenalee was not someone you messed with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
